Going To Zootopia
For their next stop, the Loungers go to Zootopia. They meet the Lodgers' native allies, but discover that they're dealing with a threat from their dimension. A animentient (Sentient-Animal Hybrid) named Screwter has been planning to make a bomb that turn the world's inhabitants into animentients by spreading a population's worth of human DNA due to the pain and oppression he felt that caused him to run away from his dimension, becoming an anonymous criminal terrorist disguised holographically as a squirrel. Now it's up to the Loungers to help stop him. Scenes 'Prologue' 'Screwter's Downfall' *Screwter's bomb was left in ruins, unable to work. *Screwter: "..... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?! IT'S NOT FAIR?! (Starts throwing a temper tantrum like a spoiled brat) NOT FAIR NOT FAIR NOT FAIR!? (The Heroes were seen)...... IT WASN'T LIKE I WAS TRYING TO KILL PEOPLE?! I, I JUST WANTED THEM TO BECOME ANIMENTIENTS?! HAVE THEM KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE?! TO SYMPATHISE WITH ME?!" *Nick: ".... Well, let's review what is wrong with that line of logic of yours. Whoopies Number One: You basicly tried to atthive this by terrorisum and threaten to turn people into basicly a sub spieces of furries, which whoopises number twoies, it won't matter if they know what it's like, they'll blame YOU, for putting them there?! And it brings us up to whoopies number threeses:..... It will only serve to have people dispise Animentients even more." *Screwter realsied this..... *Screwter: "...... But..... But...... That's not what Warley said." *Sonny: "Screw, did it ever occured to you that Warley only put you up to this was so he can basicly test out his planned Sea Squirl Bomb?! He only helped you because he deemed you the perfect scapegoaht for what looks like an otherwise unrelated event to the Deviation, so he can take your ideas for the bomb, but change it to turn people into Sea Squirls instead! Your basicly just a tool to him?!" *Screwter: "...... (Cries)..... But, but he said the Deviation were my friends!" *Jokey: ".... Sorry mac..... He was playing you like a drum." *Jancoura rode in on a hoverbike and stopped by Screwter's position. *Jancoura: "Screw, we need to get out of here! I'll take you back to Deviantion HQ, where- (Her neck was grabbed Screwter)!" *Screwter: "YOU NEVER LOVED ME?! (Punches her off the hoverbike!?)..... EVERYTHING THE DEVIATION SAID WAS A LIE?! WARLEY USED ME?! YOU USED ME?!" *Jancoura was surprised to hear this..... *Jancoura: ".... (Quietly) Warley, you said you cared?! (Openly) Screwy, please, I didn't know Warley would do this! If I had, I would've never joined the Deviation, NOR brought you to it! Screwy, I'm sorry you are so hurt from this, but please, I would never knowingly hurt you like that, I am just as betrayed by the deviation as you are!" *Screwter: "SHUT UP, YOU LYING WHORE?! THANKS TO YOU STUPID DEVIANTION BASTURDS, NOW ANIMENTS ARE GONNA BE HATED HERE TOO?! EVERY ANIMENT THAT COMES HERE IS GOING TO BE TREATED WITH HATE AND SUSPICION, THEY'LL NEVER BE GIVEN A CHANCE BECAUSE ME?! BECAUSE OF YOU?! BECAUSE OF WARLEY?! BECAUSE YOU SEA SQUIRLS ARE SUCH CRYBABIES BECAUSE JAKAMOR HAD TRIED TO KILL YOU ALL?! WELL, HONESTLY, SOME PART OF ME WISHES HE SUCCEEDED?! (Jancoura was desistated by this) WE, ARE DONE?!" *Jancoura started to cry, destroyed by Screwter's rejection, as the Zootopian Police caught up. *Bogo: ".... Well.... I kinda came in here expecting a fight..... But at least the two are stopped.... Good work, Hopps." *The Heroes looked on desistated at this. ZNN *Moosebridge: "Zootopians can rest easy tonight in knowing that the fanactical outsider, "Screwter", the terrorest that threatened to basicly turn us all into animal being hybrids known as "Animentients", has been captured and arrested. The terrorest is set to be given a firm trial and is expected to be sentenced to Exile from Zootopia and the universes it shares, and likely will be given a firmer sentience back into the Alternate Universes." *Fabienne: "But before you deem this as an excuse to misjudge Animentients as all being like this, well, a representive of the AUU group "Hearts for Animents", has came to ease such concerns." *Animentient representive: "I promise you that the Animentient "Screwter" is nothing but yet another byproduct of discrimination that has plagued the Animentients for a good time now. He is not an accreate picture of what Animents are typically capable to act. I know Zootopia is a very accepting place, but I still wish to stress that Screwter should be treated as the exception, not the norm. Proper Animents would never resort to such nonsense. But all the same, I give Zootopia my sympathy in having to go through with this, and I hope this will never become a repeated issue for both our sakes." *Moosebridge: "Meanwhile, the heroes respondsable for stopping the fanactic, the diet Shell Lougers from the AUU, will be given a celebatory parade in their honor. And now with the weather-" Prison. *Screwter was held in solatary confinement. *Warden: "(Comes in), Hey, hybrid. You have a visitor." *Sonny came in. *Screwter: "......." *Sonny: "..... Screwter, I want to talk to you about Jancoura." *Screwter: "Please don't. She betrayed my trust with the rest of the deviation!" *Sonny: "..... Screw, it's possable that the Deviation bamboozled her too." *Screwter become curious..... *Screwter: "..... But wasn't she a member?" *Sonny: "Well, the Deviation, isn't exactly a very organised group. Why, two members that were suppose to established bases ended up causing villain team-ups and conquesting a kingdom instead. Jan, could've been the only reasonable member there and earnestly wanted to help you, compaired to how Warley wanted to help himself." *Screwter: ".... But, why did she thought about joining them to begin with if they were THAT incompident?" *Sonny: "Well, it's, kinda like how you thought turning people into Animents was gonna fix all your problems. She was a victim of harsh discrimination too. The Sea Squirls were almost wiped out by a vengeful Jenovisian because ONE GUY from our spieces, founded the group that ruined his planet, and ones that survived, have to live with losing their love ones to that day. It's, kinda why the Deviation's a thing." *Screwter: "..... But aren't they worried that acting out like that would only make Jakamor look like he was right?" *Sonny: "Kinda why I hate those dumb basturds, personally, and why Warley certainly lost my respect. But Jan.... Now, I agree that she should've known better then to get with Warley, but, she could've just had been like you..... She was a victim of hateful mindsets because of something she had no prior control in, and blamed for what ONE GUY she likely doesn't even know about did. She could've lost people she loved..... And now..... She lost you....." *Screwter realised his mistake.... *Screwter: "..... What have I done? I was just so upset about Warley using me, I...... I never meant to hurt Jancoura like that?! I, I was only upset that I was gonna make people hate Animents for nothing?!" *Sonny: "Oh don't worry, the Animent representive of Hearts for Animents made sure it's only you who's gonna get everyone's stink-eyes from here on out. Also, Zootopia's a very liberal place. They don't believe in race shaming, baring a few select grudgemental assholes. And even then, you'll pretty much be sent back to the AUU anyway because they are not suitable to yer needs." *Screwter: "..... Can, can I at least be able to tell Jan I'm sorry?" *Sonny: "She's been deported to Yonder to be placed under probation by some friends of mine..... But don't worry. (Sau arrived and looked as if she was recording).... I'll make sure she gets the message." *Screwter: "...... You..... Your helping me say sorry to Jan? Why? I..... I threaten a world that had no prior acknowledgement of Animents because a maniac said I should! How is she going to accept my forgiveness?" *Sonny: "Because she knew that she got you there to begin with, and didn't wanted to hurt you. She earnestly cared for you.... Her only mistake is thinkin' that Warley would do the same. By all means, hate the Deviantion all you want, that's good, they're stupid moronic basturds for doing what they're doing..... But don't blame Jancoura for thinking that they could be trusted." *Screwter: "...... Thank you, Sonny..... I hope to repay you, some day." *Sonny: "Well, the best you can do is keep your nose clean from now on, and don't ever take haters seriously again from then and here on out." *Screwter: "Oh trust me. I am DONE being that stupid after how the Deviation screwed me over! One day, Jan and I will get out of prison, and start new lives togather. I owe you guys for this." *Sonny: "Great to know, Screw. (Leaves)." Transcript Coming soon... Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841 Category:Season 2 Episodes